


MARCH, 2019

by hahahaharlequin



Series: Words of the Day [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Haikyuu!!, 不機嫌なモノノケ庵 | Fukigen na Mononokean | The Morose Mononokean
Genre: Bat Family, Batfamily Shenanigans, Established Relationship, Gen, Hinata is a good bro, M/M, he looks out for his BFF Kags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2019-11-24 15:57:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18167207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hahahaharlequin/pseuds/hahahaharlequin
Summary: FINALLY managed to find an inkling of motivation to start with this month's words of the day





	1. gormless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> March 1, 2019
> 
> gormless /GORM-lus/
> 
> adjective 
> 
> : lacking intelligence 
> 
> : stupid

Damian stalks down the stairs, leaning against the wall as he did so, listening in on the voices having a much too enthusiastic conversation to be had at 10 in the morning, coming from the dining area, where he could see Alfred flitting about, serving cookies and milk to whomever were at the table. 

 

_ “Road work ahead?”  _ One voice says, which Damian recognized to be as Tim’s.

_ “Yeah, I sure hope it does.”  _ This time it was Colin’s. 

 

Jon’s laugh floats into the air, blurting out a surprised thanks— probably Alfred handing him a glass of milk. Damian chose this time to walk in. 

“Oh, Damian, there you are! Your friends are here,” Tim says waving him over. His eyes looking too cheery for a functioning member of society to have. He looked high on caffeine and sleep loss. 

 

Scrunching his nose in distaste, not because of his brother’s, nor his friends’ presence, but rather the fact that he could not, for the life of him, understand what the  _ heck  _ they were talking about.  _ ‘These idiots,’   _ he’d think to himself, as he bit into a chunky chocolate chip cookie, then flushing it down with a gulp of chilled milk.

“Hey, Damian. We should head to the den and watch some Vines, or something,” Tim says, jerking a thumb towards the door. Damian sits up straight, as if snapping out of a trance-like state. Jon and Colin had already picked up the plates of cookies and glasses of milk, and were following Alfred down to the theater room. 

 

 

“I’m sure you’d like to be part of the conversation too, even if it  _ is  _ a bit gormless, even for me.” The teen tells him, as he leads Damian out the kitchen and down to the den, where his friends were already seated in the plush seats.


	2. vox populi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> March 2, 2019
> 
> vox populi /VOKS-POP-yoo-lye/
> 
> noun
> 
> : popular sentiment

“We honestly  _ cannot  _ conclude until we’ve had heard of the vox populi. Master Tim isn’t here yet,” Alfred tells the two young masters, who groan in hunger, while Jason roars before stomping out the room, probably to drag the workaholic up from his cave.

Cass is sitting on one end of the sofa, saying she’s content with whatever the majority would vote for. She never really craved for junk food much, unless they’re cookies, that is. But once a week, for dinner, Alfred and Bruce allows the boys to pick  _ anything  _ to order take-out from.

 

Jason and Dick always made sure to be around every Friday, since Bruce was a  _ generous  _ father, and wouldn’t want  _ any  _ of his kids and family to starve.

The only condition was that  _ everyone  _ should suggest what they want, and they would cast their votes. With someone missing, for instance, they were away on a mission, they’d still have to call in, and give whatever random suggestion they could think of in the middle of a gun fight (e.g. Jason’s personal experience a month ago).

 

Tonight, though, it was Tim whose presence was missing from the assembly line.

 

He’s been locking himself in the Cave, eyes glued onto the screen of the Bat Computer, where he’s poring over past criminal records, hoping to pinpoint a pattern, that will lead him to the culprit behind a string of crimes happening recently all around the world. 

As per the master’s conditions, Jason had resurfaced with Tim in tow, slung over his shoulder as he re-entered the room. The elder unceremoniously dumped the teen onto the couch beside Cass, who jumps to her feet in surprise. The action led to Tim falling off the couch, and rolling onto the floor, writhing in pain, as he bumped his head on the coffee table.

 

“If you just wanted me to vote, you could have just  _ texted me,  _ you barbarians!” He hisses, as he tries getting up to sit on the floor instead.

 

“And while I wouldn’t want to defeat the purpose of showing up, I want to get pizza for dinner.” He says, only this time, he’s managed to get up on his feet. “I’ll see you all again in half an hour,” and then, he walks out the room.


	3. sentient

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> March 3, 2019
> 
> sentient /SEN-shee-unt/
> 
> adjective 
> 
> : responsive to or conscious of sense impressions

“I’m telling you  _ now,  _ Todd, your helmet has gone  _ sentient.” _

 

Jason looks down at the kid with scrunched up brows, as if trying to find any sign of mischief or malice in the brat’s face… Which was impossible, in a way, given how the kid was too serious for his own good. And for that same reason, -or maybe it’s just in his DNA- he was never one to joke around.

So while he and Dick were fighting over the TV remote, Damian comes running into the theater room, holding his red helmet in his hands, face etched with mild panic. 

 

Which leads us back to the present: “I  _ swear  _ on your own grave, Todd, your stupid helmet lit up, and started saying some eerie things in a deep voice! And I’m sure it wasn’t  _ your  _ voice!” 

The kid didn’t look all too menacing in his matching dinosaur-printed jammies, and the fear on his face was enough to get Dick to pluck the helmet out of their kid brother’s hands. 

 

_ “Autobots, roll out!” _

 

The helmet’s face  _ had  _ started glowing when its  _ “voice”  _ crackled to life. 

Dick turned to look at Jason with disbelief on his face, as if trying to make sense with what just happened, though he also looked like he had just caught up on what’s happening.

 

Jason takes the  _ “sentient”  _ helmet from Dick, and hits it against coffee table. Three, dull bangs, and then the helmet loses it’s glow, and the voice is gone.

“S’just needs a little bangin’. No biggie,” He says, tossing the helmet back to Damian. “Put that thing back where you found it, would ya? Thanks, kid.”

Damian looks up at Jason and down towards the helmet in his hands alternately, before nodding dumbly. “You can come watch something with us when you’re done.” He adds as an afterthought, and the kid is scrambling in his steps, running down the stairs to the Cave to return the helmet. 

  
  


Once Damian was gone, Dick punches Jason on the arm. “Optimus Prime? Seriously?” 

  
Jason rubs at his arm, “It was Timbers’ idea, actually. He thought it’d be fun to hijack the  _ Hood,  _ while I was out on my jobs,” he lets out a chuckle. “Didn’t know it would spook the brat, though.” He adds just as Damian comes back into the room. 


	4. feisty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> March 4, 2019
> 
> feisty /FYE-stee/
> 
> adjective
> 
> 1 : full of nervous energy
> 
> 2 : having or showing a lively aggressiveness : spunky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M FINALLY BACK and I realised if I didn't continue this series, none of my other series will get the balls rolling, soooo

Hinata stares up at Tsukishima as if he were a mad man. Of course, Kageyama had already told him beforehand that they had recently just started going out. As if by instinct, Hinata would glare at Tsukishima whenever their eyes met.

 

Of course, the tall megane had half a mind to pay the middle blocker any attention. 

 

And since joining the team, Tsukishima had always felt Hinata boring holes into the back of his head-- or whatever was in his line of sight. He couldn’t be bothered to check, nor pay him any attention he could focus on practicing his blocking.

Once news of his  _ thing  _ with Kageyama spread to their team, he could often feel Hinata watch his every move, as if he were waiting for him to mess up, or something.

 

“Look.” Tsukishima approaches the feisty, little gremlin who was busying himself with his shoes and knee pads. “What is your problem, why do you keep staring at me like I took your candy?” 

 

With a huff, Hinata looks up at him with a pout, then looks around as if to look for something, or  _ someone. _

“He’s outside getting the balls with Yamaguchi and Yachi,” Tsukishima says with a sigh, already having figured out that Hinata  _ probably  _ didn’t want Kageyama to be around when they discuss things.

 

“You’re very mean, and yet so tall, and cool, and snarky, and--”

Tsukishima is affronted with the words Hinata started spewing at him. Though he wasn’t sure if he was praising or insulting him. 

“--and Kageyama told me I was his  _ first  _ **_real friend,_ ** and now he has  _ you,  _ and I just don’t want for him to get hurt anymore, especially not by your dumb face, and stuff. So, I look out for him, ya know? He’s like my  _ brother,  _ you know? My dumber brother,” Hinata says in one full breath. 

 

He finishes with a sharp inhale, as if he was hit on the head with something.

 

Like, Tsukishima’s knee pads, for example.

 

“You’re both dumb.” He says with a chuckle. 

 

“But I won’t hurt him, I promise.” 

 

Hinata gives him a scrutinizing look, but nods in agreement. “Okay. I trust you, but  _ only  _ because we’re on the same team, and Kageyama  _ really  _ likes you, but if I find out you made him cry or worse,  _ hurt  _ him.” 

His eyes lose their usual shine, like the moon had just blocked the sun’s rays, and it’s become engulfed in darkness. 

 

Nodding stiffly, what with the sudden chill running down his spine, they both come to an agreement, and join the rest of the team for warm-ups. 

 


	5. leviathan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> March 5, 2019
> 
> leviathan /luh-VYE-uh-thun/
> 
> noun
> 
> : something large or formidable

Backing away, Hanae stares into the many,  _ many  _ beady eyes of the leviathan of a yokai that was  _ apparently  _ their client for that day.

 

“Abeno-san!” He yells so he could be heard over the yokai’s loud wailing. “Are you  _ sure  _ this is the yokai we were hired to exorcise?” 

 

Said yokai was crawling closer and closer to Hanae, until it was  _ sitting  _ on top of Hanae completely. 

There was a tuft of golden hair peeking from behind the yokai. “Even if it weren’t we should still help them. They’re  _ in pain,  _ Ashiya. Don’t be heartless.” Hanae could practically hear his employer click his tongue at him.

 

_ “I got it!”  _ Abeno yells, then the yokai stopped wailing, and started blinking rapidly. With every blink, the yokai diminishes in size, until it was around the size of Fuzzy.

 

“There was a thorn stuck to its underside, and as the pain spread throughout its whole body, they grew and grew until it felt numb, I guess.” Abeno says, holding up a thorn that looked  _ way  _ to big to be a flower thorn.

“No wonder he was crying,” Hanae sighs in relief, but doubles over as Fuzzy and the many-eyed yokai jump on him. 

 

“Alright. Let’s send him back to the Underworld first, then we go look for our client.”

 


	6. abecedarian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> March 6, 2019
> 
> abecedarian /ay-bee-see-DAIR-ee-un/
> 
> adjective
> 
> 1 a : of or relating to the alphabet
> 
> b : alphabetically arranged

Despite having lived at the manor for quite some time now, and living with the little gremlin for a couple of years now, already having outgrown his murderous,  _ stabby  _ phase, Tim still hadn’t seemed to have taken to the kid. 

 

But today, Tim had just emerged from the hidden staircase from the Batcave, to grab a granola bar from the kitchen and a banana, and some coffee, he passes by the living room, where he can see a small shadow pacing back and forth across the floor.

Curiosity got the most out of him, defeating the fatigue and hunger, forgoing the kitchen to snoop and listen in, when he hears furious shouting from inside the room. 

 

_ “--astronomically absurd! Blundering blockhead ought to be taught causing chaos of catastrophic magnitudes cannot and  _ **_will_ ** _ not be tolerated!”  _

 

Peering through the doorway, he can see the back of Bruce’s head and a spread open newspaper he was probably reading, or at least  _ pretending to,  _ and Damian doing the pacing, his face all scrunched up in frustration. 

 

“They must  _ pay,  _ father!” 

  
Backing out, Tim files the memory of  _ Damian’s  _ abecedarian manner of swearing, then heads straight into the kitchen, away from the kid’s warpath.

 


	7. Mirandize

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> March 7, 2019
> 
> Mirandize /muh-RAN-dyze/
> 
> verb
> 
> : to recite the Miranda warnings to (a person under arrest)

Despite being bigger in figure and heavier in body mass, Jason was rendered helpless as the cop pins him against the side of the police car, cuffing both his hands.

“Hey! Careful with those things, I still need those,” Jason growls, which the cop snorts at.

 

“You think that’s funny? Huh? Hey! Wait!” The cop then starts shoving Jason into the police car backseat. “Shouldn’t I be Mirandized  _ first  _ before getting arrested?” 

This time, the cop lets out a laugh.

 

“I’m sure I’ve written enough speeding tickets to skip out the Miranda rights, and this is  _ you,  _ Jay. I know you know them by now, what with all the times I’d catch you speeding.” Officer Dick Grayson offers Jason his world-famous smile.

 

“Oh, sod off,  _ dickhead.”  _ Jason grunts as he stumbles into the back of the car. Dick only laughs in his face. 

 


	8. shard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> March 8, 2019
> 
> shard /SHAHRD/
> 
> noun
> 
> : a piece or fragment of a brittle substance

It had been an accident.

 

Or at least, that was what Kei  _ believed  _ it is.  _ Was. Had  _ happened.

 

An accident that  _ surely  _ wouldn’t have resulted to a broken window, and now Kei’s reading glasses broken into five large shards. The lenses fall out of the frame, and instead of landing safely onto the carpeted floor, it pops out of the frames and get hit by the stray volleyball.

 

“I can, uh, explain.” Tobio says in a soft voice once Kei comes back to their shared apartment after his team practice. They play for different college teams now, yet decided to stay together to save money, and to ensure they’d still see and have time for each other.

 

Kei is standing in the doorway, eyeing the open window with broken glass, and Tobio’s bandaged up fingers. 

“What happened here?” he says, stepping inside and toeing off his shoes. He places them in the shoe cabinet before slipping on some house slippers and walking towards Tobio, who was cowering in what seemed like fear and bashfulness.

 

“I uh, remember when you told me to close the veranda?”

Kei squints his eyes suspiciously, unaware of where Tobio was going with it. “Yes. I recall telling you exactly before I stepped out this morning.”

 

“Well, after you left, I went back to sleep, and only woke up just an hour ago, and,” Tobio was twiddling his thumbs-- a sign of his uneasiness. 

“I forgot to close it, and the neighbor’s cat got in again. And,” this time, he was clenching and unclenching his fists, and the bandages were getting on Kei’s nerves.

 

“What happened to your hands?” He steps forward to hold onto Tobio’s fingers, entwining their fingers together, and he catches sight of the faint tint of red on the bandages.

“Oh! This!” Tobio retracts his hand and hides it behind him. “Well, the cat, um he, I think, jumped onto one of our balls, and it bounced all over the apartment, and hit and broke the window, and knocked your reading glasses too, I’m sorry!” 

 

Concern flashed on Kei’s face as he pulls Tobio closer for a hug. “Hey, it’s okay. I can always get a new pair. And we can have the window fixed. It’s just an accident.” He brings Tobio’s hands up to kiss each finger gingerly. 

“You didn’t have to pick up the broken glass, you could have waited for me to help,” Kei tells him, but Tobio shakes his head. 

 

“I didn’t want you to get mad, and you’d be tired when you get back, and I didn’t want to add to your stress, so I--” 

Tobio’s ranting was cut off with a kiss. A tried and tested solution to keep him from blabbering in his state of panic. 

 

“It’s okay. I understand.”

  
  



End file.
